Evangeline
by SilverShoes17
Summary: adopted! check update for info!
1. Prologue

**Don't own.**  
**FIRST TWILIGHT FANFIC!**  
**You will notice that there are no Cullens/vampires at all in this chapter, it's more of a prologue, yet 100% necessary for the story. **

To start, my name is Evangeline Antoinette Jamison, and now, Cullen, or Hale, I go back and forth sometimes. And I am a vampire.

My story is not unusual for one of my kind, though it certainly may draw some attention to humans.

It starts on the unluckiest and worst day of my life, July 28, 1937. The day of the tragedy that ruined my life forever.

* * *

My brother, Michael, and I lived in an apartment in Chicago. We had moved there 2 years ago, when my brother had turned 18 and had legally become my guardian. My parents died in a terrible car accident when I was 5 and we were put under the care of my aunt.

Now that my brother was attending college, I decided I want to live with him, just turning 18 recently myself. Not ready to attend college yet myself, I got a job as a waitress and a restaurant downtown. Not the money was a real big issue. My brother and I had inherited quite a large sum of money for our parents, but we didn t want to have to dip into that just yet, especially with the Depression.

While my brother was in class I worked, and when his classes were over he would come pick me up so we could walk home together.

But today, he had a late class. he had told me earlier that I would have to walk home alone tonight.

It was a very cloudy night, you could almost hear the dark clouds challenging each other for rain.

When I was about 17 blocks from home, I heard footsteps behind me. 3, maybe 4 sets. I thought nothing of it until then got louder, and lasted for 5 more blocks. I remembered what they tell you to do in this type of situation-never go straight home, and go to a busy street. I began to zigzag around different corners onto random streets, trying to make my way into the downtown area where I knew people would be around. All the while, I heard the footsteps following me.

Then, the thing that changed my entire life happened.

I thought I was going to turn on to Main Street, when I saw a brick wall in front of me rather than a busy street. My heart stopped for 2 seconds. I slowly turned around, I couldn t really do anything else. I was met with 3 pairs of eyes, of 3 poor men who looked to be in their late 20s/early 30s. I threw my purse to the ground in front of them, hoping they'd take it and leave me alone. Not one of them moved. The leader, I assumed because the other 2 were standing slightly behind him to his sides, spoke first.

"Ah, you think that's all we are after," he said eerily. "Well then missy, you are very mistaken." One of the others was suddenly beside my with a grip on my arm and a gun to my chin. I was so scared I could scream, couldn t even think. All I knew was that I was probably going to die.

"We know about the rest of it," he whispered in my ear. I felt his hot, alcohol scented breathe on my face, sending even more chills up my spine. "Now where is it!?!"

"Now, now, Thomas. I'm sure we all can come to an understanding. Here is our proposal. You take us back to your apartment, give us all of the money, and we let you live so you can see your brother again. And you will not call the police on us, you can guess what will happen if you do. Sound like a deal?" The leader said, sounding like he was making a business deal rather than a threat.

"Y-yes," I nodded slightly, still very aware of the gun.

"Well alright then, let's go."

I led the way back to my apartment, they followed from a short distance, so no one would notice them.

When we finally got there, I struggled to get the key in the door to the building with my very shaky hands. Finally, the man who hadn t spoken yet grabbed it from my hands and shoved it into the keyhole.  
"Johnny," the leader said, handing him the gun. "Go with her, make sure she doesn t try anything funny." He turned to me, and got very close to my face. "Sorry, sugar, but we can't have you go and call the cops on us, you see?"

Johnny pushed me through the door and up the stairs as the other two waited outside. I realized now that hot tears were escaping from my eyes.

Again, I struggled with the lock to my apartment, but I managed to get it before Johnny could snatch the keys again. I immediately walked to my brother's bedroom where we kept the safe and opened it. I took out all the cash and put it into the canvas sack that Johnny held open. Then, he pushed me back down the stairs, gun pointed at my head the whole time, and outside.

"Well, well, well," the leader said, smiling. From the weight of the sack he must have been satisfied. "See? That wasn't so hard."

They walked me back to the alley where they found me. it was nearly 2 AM, and I realized something. This was the perfect opportunity for them. They would kill me, and there would be no evidence whatsoever as they could run before anyone so much as opened their windows.

Once again, they cornered me in the alley. I braced myself.

"I'd like to thank you again, miss," the leader said. "For doing us this wonderful favor."

"So now you can let me go," these was the first sentence I had spoken all night. Now I was just being wishful. He began circling around me.

"Oh, that is where you are mistaken miss," he said, even more eerily than before. "We had no real intention of even letting you live. We got what we desired, so there is really no use for you anymore, but maybe.."

"Never, you bastard!" I exclaimed, knowing what the reasoning behind my last chance of living was. He stepped closer to me and stopped.

"Have it your way then, it really is a shame. Such a beautiful face," the leader said, running his index finger around my jaw line.

He stepped back to the others, and I heard a loud BANG followed by a searing pain in my side. I stayed standing for a good 5 seconds, as the men ran away.I began to drift into a light state of unconsciousness. But before I could hit the pavement, something stopped me, and I felt myself flying.

**How was THAT for a first chapter. Pretty intense, huh? Now, review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own it.**

**so this is the first chapter! i was so excited from posting the prologue so i thought i'd post the chapter where the Cullens make their debut appearance!**

**Enjoy!**

I felt myself flying through the streets, but secure at the same time, like someone was carrying me. I was suddenly in a nice, warm building. The searing pain in my abdomen continued to overtake much of my thoughts, or, prevent any rather. Whoever was carrying me raced through the room and through another door. I was set down on what felt like a bed.

Between slipping in and out of consciousness I heard bits of a conversation.

"Carlisle," One voice, a boy who couldn't be much older than me, if at all, said. His voice sounded muffled, like he was covering his face, or not breathing. "I found her in an alley, she's been shot. I just couldn't let her die like that, alone."

I slipped out.

"Edward, I can't do anything, her injury is too severe now. If there is any hope for her survival I'll have to-" Another man, who I assumed to be Carlisle, said.

I could have sworn I heard a rumbling snarl from one of them.

Again, I slipped out.

"Alright, you can do it. But I won't be here to watch you." Edward said. I felt a cold breath by my ear. "I'm so sorry, Evangeline." He whispered. How did he know my name?

And what did he mean by 'I'm sorry'?

I heard a whooshing sound and the door slammed.

I slipped away, but was immediately brought back when I felt the worst pain I've ever felt in my neck, and then my wrists. I was instantly blinded and deafened. I felt like I was on fire, no worse, standing on the sun and in the fiery pits of hell at the same time. It was excruciating. Every millimeter of my body was in the most unbearable pain I've ever felt. This was 1 million times worse than the gun shot, I would have gladly welcomed that pain to this. I was sure I was screaming at the top of my lungs, though I couldn't hear or see anything. I felt myself being restrained by something. I could barely think of anything besides the burning. After what felt like hours, I passed out.

* * *

When I eventually came to, which I was told was nearly 3 days later, I was greeted by the 2 men who were in the room when I was brought in.

Carlisle and Edward Cullen.

They first told me of what happened, and what I was now, which you can probably already guess. I was now a vampire.

I was completely shocked at the fact that vampires even existed. Up until this day I had no idea that any type of mythical creature even had a chance of being real. I was just not quite scared out of my mind at this moment, yet. Hopefully I wouldn't ever be.

I hoped that I would stay numb.

They then told me the rules of being a vampire. They also told me of their unique rule their diet. That's when the burning in my throat began.

"Alright, give me a second," I said softly, sitting up on the hospital bed I was put on a few days ago. "So, since you," I nodded to Carlisle. "Bit... me, you transformed me into a vampire?"

"Yes," Edward said. "That was the pain you felt for the past 3 days. You body was changing."

"And you two...," I pointed to both of them. "Feed from...animals, so you don't have to... kill anyone?"

The burning in my throat grew stronger.

"Yes, that is right," Carlisle said somewhat proudly. "We believe that, just because we are vampires does not mean we have to throw all our morals and understandings of right an wrong out the window, to put it lightly. It gives us, in a sense, a way to feel better about our fates. In addition to that, we can blend in more with the normal society and interact with people on a more permanent basis."

"Ok then," I said quietly, almost to myself. "So what do I do now? Can I go home? Can I see my brother?" I wanted to tell Michael that I was ok. He surely would be worried about me, I wasn't the kind of sister who would randomly run off like this even if I was upset.

"Absolutely not!" Carlisle said sternly. "Under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near him, or any humans whatsoever."

I was taken aback by his sudden change of tone.

"But you are a doctor," I said, angry at the fact that they would forbid me to go see Michael. "You are around people all the time. Why is it so dangerous if I-"

"Because, Evangeline," Edward began, more soothingly than Carlisle's response had been. I still don't recall me telling them my name. "You are what we call a newborn, one who was recently changed. You are the most vulnerable to let your vampire instincts take over. And our main instinct is to attack-"

"People," I finished, sadly. The burning and scratchy dryness in my throat, I guessed, was my newfound thirst for...blood. I would never be allowed to see my brother again. I started to cry, but no tears departed from my eyes.

"Maybe someday," Edward said, lightly touching my arm. "Just not for a while." Edward seemed to be the more calming and sympathetic of the two right now, even though it was Carlisle who saved me.

"H-how did you know that? I didn't say anything," I said, confused.

"That's another thing about us, some vampires have special abilities, apart from the main ones" Edward explained. "Mostly things from our human lives are intensified and turned into a power. I was very good at reading people when I was human, so now I can hear peoples' thoughts."

That's why he knew my name.

"So will I have any powers? I don't really think I was that special," I said, somewhat depressed. It would be interesting to be unique from other people, er, vampires.

"It is hard to say right now. Usually, a power tends to show through within the first few weeks to the first few months. It's different with every individual," Carlisle said.

"Oh," I said, disheartened. "Do you two mind if I can be alone for a while? It's just a lot to process."

"Certainly," Carlisle said graciously. "Of course, Evangeline. We will be in the waiting room."

He nodded once to Edward.

They exited the room, the door slamming behind them.

Ok, Eva, you need to think now. More than anything I wanted to kill those bastards who killed, well attempted, but failed, me. It would certainly be alright for them to relieve me of my thirst, since they would have killed me if Edward had not found me. An eye for an eye, right? They, in a sense, took my life as I knew it away from me, so now it was my turn. My vampire mind went off, just thinking of the ways I could murder them. It would be quite simple to do it quickly, but I would take my time and make them suffer, all 3 of them. First Thomas, then Johnny. They would be easy to play with, they are obviously insecure since they are the leader's 'minions,' so to speak. I would leave the leader who shot me for last, making him watch his 2 friends suffer, causing his own fear to grow exponentially each second. My mind continued to count the ways, thinking of new and even better plans of action for this task.

But even more than that I wanted to see Michael. I wanted to tell him I was alright. After all, I hadn't seen him in 4 days, surely he has gone to the police and reported me missing. He must be worried sick about me.

I quickly developed a plan in my head, desperately hoping that Edward wasn't listening in on me. Surely he would be more of a gentleman than to do that. I would sneak out while they were in the waiting room, I noticed a back door to the left of a sink in the room. Then, if I could, I would find those men and murder them. The plan for them was playing vividly in my head. Then I would go to my apartment and see Michael. Certainly I wouldn't kill my own brother, I loved him. I couldn't even think of killing someone I loved, no matter what my instincts were telling me to do.

A few minutes later, I made my escape.

It was night, thankfully, I think 2 or 3 in the morning, so the streets were empty. I went back to the alley, to try to pick up a scent, nothing I could really go off of, since I didn't quite know how to use my basic powers yet. _Damn, I was looking forward to that_. My plan would just have to be postponed for a bit. I decided to go see my brother. He was probably worried sick about me and I missed him.

I raced through the streets, but I decided to wait until daylight to go see Michael. Thankfully, it was going to be a cloudy day-Edward and Carlisle had told me what happens to my skin when I was in direct sunlight. I hid in the alley, holding my breath so I wouldn't catch anyone's scent. Occasionally, I slipped up, inhaling on accident. I realized why they had told me to stay away from humans now. It was so tempting! With every person who walked by, a new breeze a beautifully sweet scent blew my way. My throat was intensely burning right now. I felt as if I had been stranded in the hottest desert for weeks I was so parched. With every new wave of air, I pictured all the ways I could attack the owner of that smell. _I_ couldn't even believe the horrible, disgustingly evil thoughts I was having right now. It took all my strength to not attack one of them. I had to keep my focus on my brother, and then my future victims, of course.

* * *

Around 8 o'clock, I decided it was a good time to go up to the apartment. Still holding my breath, I entered the building and walked up to the room. I knocked on the door, barely using any of the real force that I could.

Michael answered the door and immediately backed away.

"Evangeline," he said in a wary tone, staring at my eyes imparticular. "Is that you?"

I started to smile and was about to speak, but then something happened.

I starting shaking. I felt my body taking control of me, it was as if my mind and my brain were completely separate things. I tried my absolute hardest to keep my feet planted firmly on the floor. My face must have been contorted to show my painful struggle against the new side of me that I was desparately trying to hold back. I wimpered in anguish as I held myself in my place.

All Michael did was stare at me, his eyes wide. He slowly backed away even more.

And then I did the thing I most regret in my entire life.

I murdered my brother.

**dun dun dun!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own, obviously.**

**Chapter 3!**

There I was, crooning over my Michael's dead, pale body, sitting on the floor. I was covered in his blood, and so was the carpet around us. His cerulean blue eyes were still open, I couldn't even bring myself to push his eyelids closed. They were the only part of him that looked even a little bit like my brother now, though their color seemed to have faded. The two bite marks on his neck were like eyes, staring back at me and condemning me for what I had done. His skin was almost as white as the clouds, its color contrasting with his dark brown hair, which had blood spatters in it. Even though he had just been brutally murdered, by his own flesh and blood nonetheless, he had a sense of peacefullness in his face.

Or maybe I'm just imagining things to try to shade my guilt and remorse for as long as I could.

I slowly rocked him back and forth as I held him, dry sobs heaving from my chest. I couldn't believe I had actually done it. I had killed my brother.

I promised myself that I wouldn't, but I ended up giving in to my newfound thirst.

I felt disgusting.

"I'm so sorry Michael," I whispered into his hair. "I'm so so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for this. Ever."

* * *

I stayed there the entire day, too scared to leave, to even move. I couldn't even think rationally right now.

All I knew is that my brother was dead, and I was his murderer. Right now I wish that those men actually had succeeded. Then I would never would have to go through the immense pain, hatred for myself, and guilt that I was feeling for my horrendous actions now. And that I would feel for an eternity.

* * *

Late that night, I heard the door handle twitch. I hissed out of instinct, clutching my brother closer to me. I whipped my head around to see Carlisle and Edward standing in the doorway, looks of shock and pity on their faces. The phrase 'I told you so' can't even _begin_ to describe what they were probably thinking right now. I just stared at them, my face contorted to show my pain and regret.

I didn't even want to think how how I looked to them. My hair, most likely absolutely mangled, probably had dried blood on it, as well as my face. My clothes probably made me look somewhat disshevled, since I saw scraps from my own clothing on the ground around me.

I must look like a monster.

I was waiting for either of them to speak, to say something about how they were right. Instead, I heard only silence.

I looked back to Michael, rocking him back and forth again. They were right, I shouldn't have come here. Why couldn't I just listen to them? Then Michael, though he would be absolutely worried sick about me, would at least be alive.

"Evangeline," Carlisle said cautiously, moving slowly towards me. "We need to take the bo-- your brother away now."

I didn't move.

"Evangeline," Carlisle repeated.

I remained still.

Then, Edward slowly made my release my tight grasp from Michael while Carlisle picked him up. Edward wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't attempt to go over to Carlisle.

They both then made eye contact for a split second. I think Carlisle was telling Edward something.

Edward then picked _me_ up. He brought me to my bedroom, set me gently on my bed, and found me some clean clothes to put on. He went to the sink in the bathroom and got a wet face towel for me. He left the room while I cleaned up and changed. He reentered the room and I felt another wave of would-be tears.

I wish so much that I could cry right now. He must have seen it in my face, if not he at least heard it in my thoughts. Before I could crumble to the ground he caught and steadied me on my feet. He wrapped me in another hug.

I caught a sight of myself in the mirror. I let go of Edward and pushed him away slightly, walking towards the mirror in shock at my reflection. My skin was pale, faint purple circles formed under my eyes, which were my new worst feature. They were a deep crimson color. They almost glowed red. I then noticed that everything else about me, my face, my hair, everything, was simply beautiful now. A thousand times more stunning than I had looked not even a week ago. I touched the side of my cheek, still staring at myself in the mirror. It was as smooth as porcelain. My hair was a silky dark blonde. Other than my eyes, I looked like someone from an artist's mind that they painted. Someone that was too beautiful to even really exist.

I hated myself for it.

"Edward," I said, my smooth voice breaking. "Have you ever --" I couldn't finish the question, but he knew what I was thinking.

"Yes," he replied solemnly, looking at the mirror as well. "Unfortunately I have. A couple of times."

"Anyone you loved?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said, thinking. "I may have--" I could tell he didn't want to say it either. "My cousin. But I don't know if it was her or not."

"Oh," I said. We made eye contact through our reflections in the mirror. "Does it get any easier, to cope, to resist it?"

"Fortunately," he said, his voice more promising. "It does, but it takes time. You have to follow our diet as strictly as you can, that s the only way to get used to it."

I was silent for a moment, playing with a few strands of hair.

"So, are there many vampires in the world?" I asked curiously. "Or are there thousands out there that I don t even know about?"

"I hate to say this, but the truthful answer to that is the latter," He said. I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "But we, and another group, up north, are some of the few who live off animals instead of people."

"That's good I suppose," I said. He looked puzzled. "I mean that there are good vampires out there, not just bad ones that you read about in books."

Then, Carlisle entered the room, looked at me, then Edward, giving him a very slight nod. Again with the mental messages.

"Evangeline," Edward said. I took my gaze off of Carlisle and back to him. "I think it's time you met the rest of the Cullen family."

**

* * *

****So that is chapter 3! interesting, ain't it? **

***side note* if y'all haven't noticed already, i'm trying to write more of the emotional side to being a newborn/vampire and not the crazed killer side. i know my way might not be accurate, but really, what is accurate anyways? this is fanfiction for crying out loud. lol**

***side note 2* ok, maybe it's just because it's my story, but my writing style seems different than other peoples' on here...is it? just wonderin'**

**review please!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4!!! I know it's VERY short oh well. More of filler, but still kind of important.**

**I've noticed a SERIOUS lack in reviews. Can you change that so I can update again? Please? Otherwise, no updates, got it? And I really like this story so please review!**

**Here goes.**

We were running, well, Carlisle and Edward were, as Edward carried me. I was still quite shaken up about yesterday's event. They were taking me to their house to meet the rest of their family. I was going to live with them from now on, considering that A) I couldn't be trusted around humans yet and B) I had no family to go back to.

It was mostly reason A that was cause for my change of residence though.

Suddenly, my vision didn't feel right.

_It went black, then it changed to a completely different scene. I felt extreme pain, guilt, and sadness all wrapped into one. The sight and sounds of me, in complete and total agony, screaming at the top of my lungs, filled my mind. I saw myself writhing in pain on the bed in Carlisle's clinic room, strapped to it. It was like I was watching myself from someone else's eyes. I was looking through a window on the door, simply observing my actual self's suffering. My guilt grew stronger as I watching myself scream out again in pain. I then realized I was watching my transformation into a vampire. I looked behind my to see Carlisle putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"Edward," he said. "You may leave if you would like to. This will most likely last at least 2 more days." _

_And with that, I ran out the main door._

I, my actual self, at this present moment, was snapped back to reality as Edward stopped abruptly. He had obviously heard, or seen, rather_, _my thoughts. He set me down from my place on his back and stared at me. We both had a look of confusion on our face. Realizing we were no longer by his side, Carlisle ran back to where we had stopped.

"Wh-what just happened?" I asked warily, putting my hand to my forehead. As if this all wasn't new to me already, now I had something else going on? Just fantastic.

"I don't know," Edward replied. He began pacing back and forth. Carlisle just watched him, very confused himself.

"Would one of you please explain to me what just happened?" He asked. He looked very concerned. Edward must not be confused too often.

Then, a look of sheer realization came to Edward's face as he looked up to meet my eyes.

"That's it," he said, almost quiet enough to be talking to himself.

"What's it?" Carlisle and I asked simultaneously, looking to Edward for an explanation.

"What Eva just saw," He began. "It was my memory. It was my memory of when she was changing."

"Very interesting," Carlisle said, putting his finger on his chin. He was obviously starting to think about this from a scientific perspective.

I was still traumatized by what I just saw. It was like a dream, except I was watching myself rather than being a character. What Edward said was starting to make more and more sense.

"It does, "Edward interrupted my thought. "Sorry. But you must admit, it is the most logical, at least for right now, explanation we have."

"I suppose so," I said. I walked back over to where Edward was standing. "Alright then, let's go."

**so y'all may think her power is lame, i was going to make her a mind reader like eddie, but then i decided to do this to make her unique.**

**Please Review!!!!!**

**please please please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**I promise it's much longer than the last one! Oh, and I think I should mention that Jasper and Alice aren't there yet. Lol. I don't know when they officially joined the Cullens in the book world, but for the sake of my story, they aren't there yet, k?**

***side note* I know that they don't actually die when they became vampires, but they were basically not going to survive before they were changed. Just though I'd clarify that. You'll see what I mean later in the chapter :)**

We finally came to a large clearing through the forest. There, in the middle of it, was a large Victorian-looking mansion. My breath caught in awe at the sight of it. Edward set me down on my feet as we walked towards the Cullen home. The outside of the house was a faded white color. It had navy blue shutters lining all the windows. There must have been 20 of them. It looked as if, judging from the front, the house had well over 30 different rooms. The shingles were a nice charcoal color, making the house seem more quaint against its extravagance. We walked up the porch steps and entered.

There, meeting us not even 2 steps through the doorway, was the rest of the Cullen family.

Carlisle immediately went to stand beside a small woman with auburn hair.

Edward still introduced me to everyone one by one, going down the line.

Esme was simply beautiful. Her maternal qualities seemed to radiate from her smile. She looked to be around 25 or somewhere near that range. She had beautiful, shoulder length slightly wavy hair. Her heart-shaped face made her look like an angel.

Rosalie's eyes almost pierced my skin because of the daggers she was mentally throwing my way. She was one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. She looked like she could have been an actress, but her beauty surpassed Katharine Hepburn's by miles. She couldn't have been older than 19. She had long, flowing blonde hair that any model would kill for. Her skin was pale white, as everyone's was. Her eyes were a darker gold. Carlisle told me that their, well, now our, eyes began to darken when we hadn't fed for a while.

Emmett was a big, muscular man. He looked to be around the physical age of a 20 year old, maybe even 21 or 22. He looked like he could be a boxer, his arm muscles could be easily identified through his button down white shirt. Despite his muscular build, he didn't seem as threatening as Rosalie. His eyes were lighter, softer. He was smiling. He seemed happy that there was a new member to the family. He had his arms around Rosalie's waist, hugging her from behind.

Suddenly, she seemed to snap, throwing herself out of Emmett's hold and into the space between me and the rest of the Cullens.

"And I suppose she's going to be living with us from now on? Well, well, well, Edward. For someone who sees us as eternally damned, you were quick to jump to this one," She said in a huff and sped upstairs.

"Sorry about that," Emmett said. "I'll be right back." Then he also sped off to see Rosalie upstairs.

That left me, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle standing in the grand foyer, awkwardly looking around as if to avoid conversation.

Thankfully, Rosalie-less, Emmett came back downstairs and broke the silence.

"Rose says she's going hunting for a bit," he said.

More very awkward silence. It must have gone on for at least 5 minutes.

"So, Evangeline," Emmett said.

"Eva," I corrected him, interrupting.

"Eva," he restarted. "If you don't mind, well, do you think you could tell me and Esme, how exactly it was that you--"

"Died?" I bluntly finished his sentence. We moved to the main living room for me to tell them. I proceeded to tell my story to them, Carlisle and Edward stepping in for the parts where my memory was fuzzy, like the transformation itself, and the part of the story that was the most painful to tell. I silently thanked them. I received several "oh no"s and "you poor dear"s from the two of them throughout the story. This made me feel even more horrible, like I was a sob story meant for a tragic play.

Edward then explained what happened on the way here today, and how we think it could be my power to see people's memories from the viewpoint of that person, experiencing their sights, what they were hearing, and what they were feeling physically and emotionally. Esme seemed to think this was also a very logical explanation of what I saw. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"It's only happened the once so far," I said shyly.

"Of course, Eva," Esme said in a very maternal tone, placing her hand on my knee. "These things take time."

"Thank you Esme," I replied, smiling back at her. "And I don't mean to be a bother to any of you, I simply have no where else to go since I..." I didn't even need to finish the thought before they got the message.

"Certainly. It'll be nice to have a younger sibling, if you catch my drift." Emmett said, winking at me. He was the, up until me, most recently changed vampire of the family. I nodded to him, thanking him silently.

Esme then showed me my new room. Although I wouldn't use it, there was a bed, as this was a 'just for show' guest bedroom previously. All the walls were a shade of off-white, which contrasted nicely with the light mahogany wood flooring. The curtains were off white. I was surprised to find that I could make out each individual thread, woven together to create the nearly floor length fabric. The bed itself had a soft down comforter that was a pastel purple color. There was a small vanity on the wall opposite the bed where a single flower was in a vase on the side of the mirror. Esme went to get a pitcher of water to replenish it.

"Excuse me," I said politely when she returned. "Do you think I could go sit alone on the porch for a bit? This is all just a lot to process right now."

"Certainly Eva," Esme said. of course.

And with that I walked out to the back porch. The sun was beginning to peek through the light clouds in time for sunset. As the sun hit my arm, I saw, for the first time, what happens when vampires are in sunlight. I looked down at my arm, the only part of my body the sun was shining on. It shimmered as if millions of tiny diamonds were perfectly set in my skin side by side, but when I ran my fingers from my other hand along my arm, it was just as smooth as it was before. I stared at it in absolute awe. My awe quickly turned to disgust though. This, the sparkling skin, was the reason my brother was dead.

This was the skin of a murderer.

Then, I took off running into the forest. I was surprised that, at the speed I reached, well over what was humanly possible, I could see everything I passed perfectly clear. I just kept running and running, mental tears streaming from my red irises. My mind reeled with the events of this past week. The men robbing then attempting to kill me, Carlisle changing me, me killing my brother, me actually watching myself be changed through Edward's eyes, and now meeting and, basically being forced to live with, a new family. It was almost too much to take in. I was surprised I hadn t completely fallen apart yet.

When I stopped, I had no idea of how far I'd ran. I only knew that the sun was just peering over the trees on its way down. I was in a large forest, snow lining the evergreens and flakes lightly falling from the sky, though I wasn't cold in the least. I had to at least be in northern Canada right now.

In the middle of a small clearing, I sat down in the snow. My dry heaves taking over my body and causing my body to tremble with my irregular breaths. I felt so guilty about what I did, and now angry at what Edward did. If he hadn't taken me to Carlisle, if he hadn't agreed for me to be changed, even though he considered himself, as Rosalie so kindly put it _eternally damned_, then Michael would still be alive, and I wouldn't have to live an eternity with this guilt.

_If he hadn't saved me...if he had just let me die..._

Suddenly, I heard a crunch of snow behind me. I stood up and crouched over, my instincts, I'm guessing at least, taking over.

Then, I saw Emmett's burly frame walk out from behind a tree. I stood upright, turning away slightly.

"You scared me," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Esme told me to come find you since you have been gone for a while."

"I hadn't even noticed. I just needed some time to think, you know? Without Edward listening in," I replied, sitting back down.

"I know exactly what you mean," Emmett replied. "It's rather hard to keep your own thoughts private when he's around." He sat down next to me, scooping up a handful of snow and crushing it into a ball between his bare hands, turning it into ice.

"Emmett?" I said, considering my question carefully. "How did you exactly-"

"Die?" he finished, causing us both to laugh quietly at the now reversed roles. "Well, honestly I barely remember it. I believe I was knocked unconscious as I was attacked by a bear. Then, somehow, Rosalie found me, near death, and brought me to Carlisle. And that's my story."

_My vision was suddenly ripped from the snowy clearing, into a lush, green forest. I felt a pain so great it was as if I had at least 3 broken bones. As I turned around, I saw a bear, an angry look in its eyes, swiping its monstrous paw towards me. I felt the bear's claws make contact with my skin, slicing the side of my cheek open. I felt hot blood running down the side of my neck as the bear shoved me to the ground. I felt so scared, I knew I was going to die, right here, right now. The bear once again lift up its paw, but then I saw a blur tackle it to the ground. I felt dizzy, and my vision faded to black._

I snapped back to reality with a gasp. I realized that I must have just experienced a piece of Emmett's attack. It pained me to feel Emmett's fear in that moment. Even though I barely knew him, I felt pity for him. Although I was almost entirely sure he didn't remember a thing of it right now, since human memories fade once one is a vampire. It must have been tucked back very far in his memory, still reachable only because of its significance.

"Oh," was all I could reply, trying to not let him notice what I had just witnessed . "At least yours has a happy ending. You have Rosalie now." I was 100% sure that she was the blur I saw in my vision. I gritted my teeth a bit.

"Don't let Rosalie get to you," Emmett said with a quiet laugh. "She'll come around eventually."

"I hope you are right, because I don't want to face an eternity of sibling rivalry," I said, attempting a cheerful tone.

"You won't, I promise," he said. A sliver of sun was all that was left on the horizon. "Well, we should probably get back."

"Yes, we should," I said as we both stood up. "But, Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning back around to face me.

"Can you please not mention this to anyone? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," he replied in a brotherly tone, and we sprinted back to Chicago.

**voila! that is the chapter, and my longest yet, I think. **

**please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 5!**

**I honestly don't really like this chapter, well, mainly the second half. not saying it's bad, that part is just kinda cheesy. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

We arrived back at the house just as the last of the sunlight left the sky. Thankfully, no one said a word to me, though I saw their pity for me in their eyes. I hated others feeling sorry for me, yet even I felt sorry for myself. All in one week my life was turned upside down.

I got used to the routine over the next few days. In the early morning, Carlisle would go into town to work at the hospital. The others would be in and out of the house, going into town amd such. However, I was on serious restrictions. Not allowed out of the house alone and once out of the house my boundaries were very limited.

Oh, and Rosalie still hated me.

Everyone else took turns going hunting, making sure I was under someone's supervision at all times. Edward had told me that, since I had drank human blood, I would be able to last for up to 2 weeks without feeding.

It was Esme's turn to watch me tonight.

We sat on the back porch, facing the far away mountains that I was sure I could only see now because of my heightened vision. Esme was sitting on a rocking chair and I was balanced on the white wooden railing. I looked out to the horizon. The mountains, white tipped with snow, were simply beautiful. The sliver of sunlight on the horizon made the white in my dress look orange. It made our faces just barely sparkle, probably only enough to be seen with only our eyes, and not a human's. As I marveled in nature's magnificence, I had another memory vision.

_I was standing a few feet away from the edge of a tall cliff, overlooking crystal blue river that ran in between it and a cliff around 100 meters away. I felt pain and sadness from a broken heart. I had lost someone, my baby. And I hated myself for it. For the death of my child, and now for giving up on myself. But it felt like it was the only thing I could do. I couldn't stay alive and bring others down to my level of depression. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. I inched towards the edge of the steep cliff, my hair blowing wildly in the wind around my face, my ears drumming from the wind as well. I looked over the edge, feeling that this would solve all my problems. It would end the guilt, end the sadness, end the pain. "I'll see you soon, my little one," I said softly to myself, my unidentifiable voice broken. _

_Then, I jumped._

Again, I was brought back to reality, my gasp wasn't quite as loud as before, so thankfully Esme didn't so much as flinch.

I was starting to think these visions were only of bad things.

But whose memory was this one?

I looked at Esme, her auburn hair framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. Then it clicked. The exact same shade of auburn was flying around my face in the memory. The vision I had just experienced was Esme's. I didn't dare ask her what had happened though, I didn't want to bring up memories which were obviously painful if she went to such lengths as to kill herself. She had lost her child, how exactly I was unsure of, but that really didn't matter. She felt so sad that she felt her only option was to end her life.

"Esme?" I said. Her gaze broke from the elegant view in front of her. "I think I'm going to go inside now."

"Alright dear," she replied. I simply loved Esme now, after only a few days. Her maternal side shone through greatly. I admired the fact that she could be so kind, now even with the memory that her mind stored somewhere.

As I went through the door, Carlisle was entering through the front foyer. I decided to tell him of my past 2 visions.

"Carlisle, I had 2 more," I said, meeting him in the foyer. I knew he'd know what I meant. "One of Emmett's and the other of Esme's."

"Then I do believe that this is your gift," he replied, leading me over to the living room. I sat on the sofa while he took his customary chair by the fireplace. "If you are having them frequently in such a short time frame."

"I still don't understand them though. I know Edward can control when he hears thoughts and when he wants to block them out, but these all come on without any warning," I said, frustrated. "My vision either goes black or blurry then is twisted into these memories. And quite frankly, I don't enjoy seeing people I'm growing to love suffer when I'm not prepared for it." I finished, taking a breath.

"So those are the only memories you seen? Bad ones?" Carlisle asked, his medical/science side obviously taking over. "And they are coming up unexpectedly?"

"Yes, first it was the one with Edward, then one with Emmett, and just now one with Esme," I said warily. I knew whatever Esme's memory was would turn out to be a touchy subject for him. "I'll be doing something and then they just randomly happen. I feel like I have no control when I'm in them; I can't stop it. It's like I'm stuck in it until it's over. It feels like a nightmare I can't break out of, even if I try my hardest."

"Interesting," he said, thinking. "Edward was once unable to control his ability, but he learned over time, as I assume you'll do as well," he paused again, considering something. "And perhaps, and this is only a guess, that the type of memory you see is based on your current mood."

"What?" I asked, half stunned. I just stared at him skeptically.

"Think about it Eva," Carlisle said, lightly touching my arm. His voice sounded like he was on his way to making some big discovery. "The past few days have, for lack of a better way to say this, been like hell on earth for you. So, I believe, that it would make sense for your visions to be unpleasant. It is only one theory though."

"I suppose it's the best explanation we have," I replied, not quite having the same light in my eyes as Carlisle. I was becoming slightly agitated now that he would remind me of this past week, but I let it slide. "I suppose that's all I can go off of for now. Thank you Carlisle."

He gave me a fatherly hug and I went upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed as I looked at the mirror. Other than at my apartment, I had never really gotten a good look at myself before. I took in all of my new, yet vaguely familiar, features. My cheekbones were perfectly placed and my jaw line was set to perfection. I still had my same lips though, they were perfectly formed before I was changed. The only thing I hated about myself, physically, were my eyes.

The eyes that still burned red with my brother's blood.

**So what do ya think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Author's Note!

**ok so, i kind of have 2 different directions this can go, so i am gonna ask you all for a little help.**

**option 1-i can write more about Eva's vampireness and her relationship with Edward...**

**or...**

**option 2-i can bring in more actual twilight characters...**

**i have a lead in for option 2 written, if i choose to use those specific characters, but i can always write something for option 1 if that wins the votes.**

**so you decide! well, i will ultimately decide, your vote will just play a part in what i choose though. **

**will it be option 1 or option 2? **

**or you can suggest another option if you would like, i'm always open to new ideas!**

**that is all.**


	8. Chapter 6

**El capitulo 6!**

Over the next several weeks, several things occurred.

First, I figured out how to control my ability, or at least a little more than I could before. Now I could focus and have visions when I wanted too, but other times they just popped up. These random ones still depended on my mood, but thankfully I wasn't feeling quite as depressed anymore.

Second, I was taken on my first hunting trip! I caught a deer and an elk (I had gone quite a long time being thirsty) with the assistance of Emmett, although I'm pretty sure he wanted to go after a bear. Ironic, huh?

Third, because of my incident, we had to relocate. Carlisle said that people in town were starting to talk not only of my disappearance but also the suspicions they had about Michael's death. Carlisle couldn't make the evidence fit the story for that long, but he did his best. So now we lived in a small town in the Alaska territory. **(I hate to interrupt, but I think that Alaska wasn't part of the U.S. in the 30s. I might be wrong, but oh well. I'm not a history nerd, haha)**

Fourth, the Cullens, or most of them at least, were really starting to feel like family to me. I felt a new sense of belonging with them that I'd never felt before, even with Michael.

And fifth, Rosalie still hated me. But that was nothing new.

Our new house was in the backwoods and was exquisite. It was 2 stories with a loft that might as well have been called a 3rd floor. The majority of the rooms had wall length windows. It had a grand staircase that seemed so elegant it would only be in one of the finest mansions. Not only was the inside of the house astounding, but the outside was as well. It had a very unique look to it, but either way it was breathtaking. Not to mention the amazing view. It looked over the lake, and past the lake, this time detectable with human eyes, was a mountain range. My room was on the western most side of the house, upstairs, so I could watch the sunset each night.

* * *

As I unpacked my boxes of clothes, I came across something.

My green satin dress. The same dress I had worn just this past Christmas to a party with my brother. I remembered how there was laughing, dancing, and simply good memories connected to that evening, and now that dress. I thought of how my brother and I drank champagne with our friends, though it took me almost half an hour to finish my single glass off. Michael was so full of life and joy that night, so was I. I smiled to myself.

Then the memory of a month and a half ago, which was much clearer in my mind, came through. My red eyes, my brother, dead, because of me. I threw the dress violently on the floor. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror on my wall. My eyes were a golden shade now, but in my mind I saw them as red. I quickly turned away from my reflection, disgusted at it . I grabbed my dress off the floor and began ripping it to shreds, letting all my anger, remorse, guilt, and sadness overtake me.

Edward walked past the door in the hall, only to stop in his tracks and turn around and come into my room. All that was left of the dress by then was shreds of green material scattered around the floor at my feet. I completely ignored his presence. I glanced back at the mirror. I looked hideously beautiful.

And I hated that. I wanted to die, to suffer for what I did.

"Eva," he said cautiously, hearing my rather morbid thoughts. "I understand you are still hurting, and this is still a big shock for you, but it's been over a mo-" I turned and stared at him in shock.

"Well, _excuse me_ if the fact that I murdered my own brother is going to be stuck on my conscience for a while," I interrupted coldly. "I'll try to keep my wallowing to a minimum around you if it's bothering you that much."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he began. I turned away from him and sat on my vanity chair before my vision turned black.

_I was standing in a clearing with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. It was night, the last of the stars making themselves visible in the dark sky._

_"Do you know who these people are, Carlisle?" I (Edward, I believe) asked, a very concerned tone in his voice. "Or what do they want with us?" _

_"Relax, Edward," Carlisle replied, calmly. "They are peaceful vampires. They mean us no harm." _

_"Well, I think I'll be the judge of that," Edward said. I could feel his teeth gritting together like rocks being scraped against one another. He felt so much anger, or rather, angry worry. More of an extreme hesitation mixed with hostility. It was hard to keep his emotions straight, they were changing every second._

_"Of course Edward," Esme said. "That's the only way we will really know." _

_"The female, Alice, is very nice. She has visions. Her powers are the opposite of Eva's; she can look into the future. Her mate, Jasper, has just started a non-human diet and I-"Carlisle was interrupted._

_"No," Edward hissed. "We just moved here, we can't take them in. The male would expose us for sure."_

And that's where my vision ended.

"When was this?" I asked, my voice calm and quiet. I knew he saw it through my thoughts.

"2 hours ago. That's why I was in the hall, I was going to tell you and Rosalie," Edward replied.

"Do we know when they are coming?" I asked, somewhat nervous. If one of them isn't a vegetarian we might as well move to the middle of no where.

"Carlisle met them a couple of days ago," Edward said, frustrated. "They are going to come here in the morning."

_"This_ morning?!" I exclaimed. "You mean, we are going to meet them, right? Like somewhere far away where that guy can't expose us here."

"They are coming to the house. Carlisle says the female had a vision of the two of them coming to live here, with us. He said they were peaceful."

"Well how can we be sure of that?" I stood up and started pacing. "I mean of course you'll read her thoughts tomorrow, but that's the only way we can be sure. _After_ we say they can live here. "

"That's all we can do," Edward stood up, grabbing my shoulders and stopping me in my place. "Carlisle decides what is best for this family. What he says, goes."

"Alright then," I said exasperatedly. Then I heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime. We both listened, counting. 7 chimes. I hadn't even noticed the light touching the lake outside my window. Then, Edward raced over to the window and placing one hand lightly on the glass. I followed him, following his gaze to 2 figures walking along the other side of the lake. They were cloaked, so they were obviously the visitors we were expecting. It was sunny today. _At least they had the smarts to do that. _Edward scoffed at my mental remark. I mentally asked Edward if he could pick up anything yet, even though they were still miles away. He shook his head, irritatedly furrowing his eyebrows together in an attempt to channel even the faintest thoughts from either of them.

"You try," Edward said, turning away and taking 2 steps towards the middle of the room. I looked back at him, confused at his meaning. "I mean try to pick up a memory. You said you can pick up the emotions and thoughts during the memories, so you try."

"Uhh, I've never tried from this far of a distance before," I replied. I had never even tried from anything that could even slightly be considered a 'distance.'

"The least you can do is try," he said.

"Alright," I said warily. "Here goes."

Then I focused. I turned back to my window, placing both my hands carefully on the glass. I looked at the smaller figure, who I assumed was the female- Alice. She turned to face the sun, I could see her petite face shimmer in the light. Her dark choppy hair was flattened under the hood of her cloak. Her face, like all vampires face, was perfectly perfect. I was still in awe of vampire beauty.

"Focus please," Edward interrupted my thoughts. _Quit listening in, I'm trying, ok?_ I thought.

Thanks to Edward's _oh so kind_ interruption (he snickered at that thought), I had to start over. I looked at Alice's petite frame. She was holding he other vampire's, Jasper, I assumed, hand tightly. He walked very rigidly, his back perfectly straight. Alice looked towards the south, away from the sun, to a pathway that would lead them around the grand lake. I saw her mouth move, though I couldn't make out what she was saying to Jasper. He followed her to the path.

Edward cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked at him with an _ok, ok I'm trying, still new at this, remember?_ look on my face.

I began to focus on Alice. I almost felt myself reaching through the distance between us with my mind. I had no idea of how far I could reach, the greatest distance I have ever gotten a vision from is up one story of the house. I didn't know if I could reach the miles it would take to get one from Alice. Just when I felt I was almost close enough to reach her, my mind snapped back like a rubber band, giving me an enormous headache. I turned away from the window placing my palm on my forehead

"Are you alright Eva?" Edward asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, getting up. "It didn't work though. I was so close. "

"I know." Of course he knew, he's a mind reader for goodness sake.

"So," I began, practically plopping down on the bed. "Now I suppose we will have to wait until they get here, or at least until they get closer. "

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said, doing the same. "They are walking at human speed, perhaps they are just as cautious as we are." I nodded.

"Well, _you _can try to pick up something again when they get closer," I said, lying down on the bed. I closed my eyes. Edward mimicked my actions.

And we waited.

**good plot twist(ish)? i don't know. i'm honestly kinda going with the flow. lol. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**sorry for not updating in a while, haha... well here goes...**

**new thing, underlined parts in the italics are the actual memory owners thoughts, get it? well you will...**

Edward and I just layed there, not talking, not even trying to see into the other's mind. Just staring up at the ceiling, waiting. I traced the lines of the dry wall above me, making little shapes.

Then, just when I thought nothing was going to happen, my vision turned black.

_I was hiking through the mountains, holding someone's rock hard hand. The snowy wind hit my face in spurts. I turned to see the person I was walking with. He wore a hood t I hope Jasper doesn't think I am insane. I *know* we are supposed to live with them, I saw it, multiple times. Though I also know it will be a while before they are comfortable with us, Jasper and his recent diet change mostly. I just hope they will like us. I already know I will love them. Oh no, his eyes are dark, better take a hunting break..._

As the memory ended, Edward sat straight up.

"Well then," he said calmly. "That answers that."

"I suppose it does, partly, anyway," I replied.

"I still can't pick anything up, so that is all we are going to have to go on right now," he said, standing up. "Might as well do something productive now." He laughed.

"Yes, I suppose we should," I replied, mimicking him.

We both left my room and went into the main foyer where we were met by the family. Emmett, who had his eyes focused on the door, was standing beside a fuming Rosalie, she even looked more upset than when I first joined them. Esme was beside Carlisle, a very worried look on her angellic face. It looked so unnatural for her, she usually always wore a smile. It saddened me to see her like this. When Edward and I walked in, all eyes darted to us, but no one said a word.

Carlisle looked to Edward, and Edward nodded back.

"So as you all know," Carlisle began. "We are going to have two new...additions to our household" He sounded so official, like he was orating some sort of letter to be mailed between businessmen. "And, though you don't need reminding, one of them has visions of the future, and the other has the ability to control emotions," Edward had NOT mentioned that part, I glared at him and he gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. "and is also...quite new to our choice of diet. Alice, the female, has assured me that she has seen him adapt to our lifestyle, though with difficulty. None the less, we will still need to keep an extra eye out for him. Eva?"

"Hmm?" I replied. What did he want with me?

"You have done extremely well keeping your control these past months. Therefore, I believe that we can take the majority of our supervision away from you," We all knew where this was going. I prepared a mental groan to send Edward's way. "And on to Jasper."

Although everyone was thinking it, the expressions on everyone's faces stayed the same. Except Rosalie's.

"Well, this is just an 'Eva' all over again, times two!" She sped out the backdoor. This time, Emmett just let her run.

"She'll get over it eventually," he said, coolly.

"I have something to say," I murmured nervously. The remaining family members' eyes shifted their gaze towards me. "I had a vision. From Alice. They were on their way here and she was thinking about how they were going to live with us and it would all be ok, she had seen it. She also knows it will take some time for us to get used to them, and she already knows she will love us."

"That's good," Esme finally spoke, her face becoming less uneasy. "Edward?"

We all looked to him.

"I couldn't get anything," he replied, looking at the ground.

A rather loud honking laugh escaped Emmett's mouth before Carlisle gave him a death glare.

"Thank you, Eva," Carlisle said warmly. "That is very helpful."

I smiled childishly.

Rosalie then burst through the backdoor she had escaped from.

"They are here," she said frantically. "As in here, here. I heard them walking up the main path a half mile from the house." Everyone stood still. "Come on, people, do something!"

"We can't really do anything, Rose," Emmett said, walking over to her. "We're just going to have to deal with it."

"He's right," I said. And each one of the Cullen 'children' knew it.

**kinda short. but hey, it's something!**

**review please!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, but the story is back now so you should be happy.**

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Everyone's heads whipped toward it, then to Carlisle, who had his hand outreached to the handle. The look on his face showed anticipation mixed with certainty. He opened the door to reveal our two new family members.

Alice was so petite, not even 5 feet tall. Her dark hair was short and spiky under the hood of her cloak. Jasper, on the other hand, was quite tall, his blond hair was sort of frazzled, but I could tell it was only because of the current situation. His facial expression conveyed a feeling that he was very uncomfortable, but extremely alert. His golden eyes were wide and his back was straight stiff as Alice led him the 3 steps into the foyer.

Once the door was closed behind them, we all just stood there, simply looking over our new guests, as they were probably doing to us. No one spoke.

"Welcome," Carlisle finally said. "For introductions, now, I suppose. This is my wife, Esme, then my 'children,' Edward, Eva, Rosalie and Emmett," he said, motioning to each of us as he said our names "Everyone, this is Alice and Jasper. They will be staying with us from now on," Carlisle explained, making it seem as if his was the first time we had heard this piece of information. Everyone nodded subtle 'hello's.

Carlisle proceeded to offer them a tour of the house and the land around it, which they took, which left the rest of us alone. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs, leaving Esme, Edward, and I in the main room.

"Well if that wasn't awkward," I said when I figured they were a good enough distance away.

"Now Eva," Esme said in an authoritative but gentle voice. "We have to be welcoming of the two, like Carlisle said. And I know the choices he makes for this family will turn out alright in the end. Just wait and you'll see" Of course, Esme would never go against what he husband said. She always believed that Carlisle would never do anything to put his family in jeopardy, no matter how odd it seemed. She loved him and trusted him with everything.

She got up and left the room.

I moved to the sofa closer to where Edward was sitting. "So," I whispered. "Did you get anything?"

"Basically the same thing you did," Edward answered. "They are entirely open with their intentions. They mean us no harm and are truly willing to become a part of this family, both of them. Seems like we all worried for nothing."

"That's good," I said, sighing in relief.

* * *

A few weeks later, we had all semi-gotten used to having two new people in our house, but not necessarily two new family members. This was very evident when I ran into Alice as I was going outside onto the porch. We both moved one way to allow the other to pass, only to block the other in. Several 'sorry's and awkward laughs were exchanged.

"Sorry," I said as I lightly grabbed Alice's shoulders and pulling her inside to end the little game.

"No, it's my fault really," She said daintily. "Hey, Eva?" She asked as I had taken one step out onto the porch, I turned around.

"Yes, Alice? I replied.

"I know it's been hard for all of you to get used to Jasper an I living here now," she said, already making me feel guilty beyond belief. I hadn't exactly rolled out the welcome wagon these past few weeks. "I just want you to know that it's just as much of an adjustment to us as it is to you all. But the thing is," she explained. "I know this is supposed to happen. I've seen it, and no matter what decisions me, Jasper, or any of you make, this is the same outcome. Jasper and I joining your family. Please try to understand that." And she gracefully walked into the house.

Thank you, Alice, for making me feel like a terrible person. And the guilt trip begins.

Edward, who must have overheard both our conversation and our true thoughts, suddenly appeared in front of me, leaning on the railing.

"Oh, don't even pretend you need to ask 'what,'" I told him.

"Well then," he hopped of the rail and sat beside me on the porch swing. "She is being completely genuine. Everything she is saying is honest, she isn't trying to play any games at all. She just wants all of us to accept her and Jasper as if they have been in the family for years."

"Ok then," I said, standing up. I reached for the door handle the same time that Edward did, our cold hands touching. It gave me this weird feeling, but I immediately shrugged it off so Edward wouldn't tune into anything I didn't want him to know about.

* * *

Later that night, while Edward and Emmett took Alice and Jasper out hunting, I laid down on my bed and took advantage of my free thinking time.

What happened today at the door had set off a switch in me. Sure, he had been nice to me ever since I got here, but so has everyone else. Sure he had been the only one I had long conversations with, but that really meant nothing. But through all of this, I realized that I might have feelings for Edward. N_o, no, no! Eva, there is enough going on right now. We just got two new family members, you don't need to start feeling these things right now! _I told myself. But I couldn't help it. Edward was just someone who made me feel at ease whenever I was around him, I felt _happy_ when I was around him. He helped me through so much when I first got here. Through losing my brother, through getting used a new life and to being a vampire in general. But I had only known him for a few months, and I referred to him as my brother for goodness' sake, there was no way I could-.

And then it hit me.

I loved Edward.

**And there you have it.**

**Now, I need need need some reviews, so click the little button and the corner of your screen and leave me one!**

**please? lol.**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Heeeyyyy people! i know you're gonna be like 'ooohh cool! finally an update!' but sorry.**

**I am putting this story up for adoption! haha. I just can't really thing of a good place to take it that wouldn't just drag on.**

**That, and I have no ideas, lol.**

**So now I am giving it away! **

**If you want it, just send me a PM. First person gets it! **

**This story needs a good parent, so please, have a heart and adopt it today!**

**haha...**


	12. New 'Parent' Annoucement

**Hola again!**

**so...**

**this story has been adopted!**

**Never. Shout. Valeria has been kind enough to take this story. So check with them for new updates!**

**~SilverShoes17**


End file.
